The Magnificent Few / S’Winter
A visit to a dude ranch turns into a stampede/cattle drive through town and the cows become acrobats at a water park. Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts an aluminum siding business. Phineas and Ferb use a snow-cone machine to create S’Winter, a unique and logic defying amalgam of winter and summer. Meanwhile, Candace follows Jeremy around after noticing him hanging out with what looks like a girl. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State Area with his Melt-inator 6-5000. Summary A cowboy in a western movie is singing On the Trail, accompanied at by harmonizing cows. As the movie ends, it is shown that Phineas has been watching it on a portable video player while he and Ferb are riding on a very tame horse ride called “Ride ‘Em Cowboy!” at Clem’s Carnival. Mom thinks this is cute and takes a picture. Phineas says “She means well.” As Mom drives off, Candace gets after them to not “pull any of your weird stunts.” Phineas responds with a southern cowboy drawl and says, “Don’t fret none, school mark.” Satisfied, Candace calls a friend (probably Stacy) on her cell phone to recount her encounter with “Little Miss Pants.” The boys leave the ride and see Isabella standing nearby. Isabella has just earned her Milking badge, which only required that she “squeeze and pull, and squeeze and pull, and squeeze and pull, and squeeze and pull.” When Isabella asks, “Whatcha doin’?”, Phineas responds in a cowboy accent with a list of things he’d rather being doing than just riding horses. Amongst the list is “fording a stream”, even though he doesn’t know that that means. Isabella is quite taken by his account. Meanwhile, Perry dives into a water trough and begins swimming back to his lair. Along the way, he has to swim through a minefield while a shark with a laser beam strapped to its head fires the laser at him. Perry makes it to his lair, and after donning his hat to begin his duties as Agent P, activates the view screen. Major Monogram appears mid-sentence, recounting to someone off screen (probably Carl) Candace’s earlier conversation. Major Monogram realizes that Perry’s there and cuts the conversation short. Agent P gives him a look. Embarrassed, Major Monogram says, “Oops. I forgot to turn off the laser sharks again, didn’t I? My bad.” Major Monogram then begins the briefing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has three overdue library books, a corner on the market for aluminum siding and a water fortress on Lake Winemahkateekihaha. After the traditional admonishment to find out what the doctor is up to and to put a stop to it, Agent P drives a jet ski equipped with a GPS which guides him to the fortress. Agent P arrives at the fortress and drives it up a ramp and inside, meeting the doctor with a woman in black standing next to him. After capturing him with rope, Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces Agent P to his new assistant, Vanessa. Vanessa isn’t impressed, so she puts on a set of ear buds and listens to some techno music on her music player. Slightly embarrassed, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dismisses this by saying, “She’s new.” He then launches into the details of his latest plan: he’s put helmets on termites so that he can control them with his own Termite-Controlling Helmet. To demonstrate, he opens a jar and directs them to shape a block of wood into a bust of himself. After they eat all the wood in the Tri-State Area, everyone would have to buy aluminum siding from him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wraps it up and uses a remote to lower Agent P towards molten lava. “It’s time for platypus flambé.” He and Vanessa leave. Back at the ranch, Candace is on still on the phone, now recounting an encounter with someone that was “all up in my face.” The termites fly through and eat the fence she was lying on out from under her. She runs but the termites follow her, pausing momentarily to eat a wooden outhouse restroom. Candace seeks refuge in a barn. The termites eat that, which causes the cows to stampede. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella see that the cows are heading towards town and the cows have already caused long back-ups on the freeways. The termites eat the fences from the “Ride ‘Em Cowboy!” ride, allowing the boys to commandeer the horses. Just as Isabella thinks she’s about to be left behind, she spots a pony decked out with a purple bow, purple saddle and pink hearts for decoration. Candace has been running from the stampede. Stacy calls her and after she informs Stacy about the stampede, distracting her from looking where she is going. Candace falls in a mud puddle. The cows and the horses that the kids are riding leap over her. She calls after them as the stampede heads into town. After a trip on the subway, the stampede reaches the Googolplex Mall. A group of people are waiting for a store to open, and once it does, they create a stampede of their own in their hurry to get at the sale items. The cows follow them, running amuck through the store. One cow stops to admire itself in a mirror after snagging a dress and bra. The stampede continues into the main area of the mall, starting with a trip in the elevator, followed by going up and down the escalators. Phineas and Isabella sing In the Mall. Everyone, including the cows and the kids’ horses, takes a break to eat in the mall cafeteria, but afterward, the stampede resumes. Now the stampede heads outside to one of the streets in downtown Danville. Candace is heading their way on her bike and passes a traffic sign that says “Stampede downtown. No honking.” She loses control going down a hill and crashes into Haney’s Cow Emporium. Candace goes inside to find something to help her stop the stampede. The proprietor’s first offering is a “scary wolf puppet” that is less than scary, even with its bell. His sales pitch doesn’t convince Candace that it will be effective. The Silent Cow Whistle seems to be a different matter, so Candace buys that, forgetting the first word in its name. She runs outside to use the whistle, which doesn’t make any sound. The cows stop, but only because the stoplight in front of them has turned red. Unaware of the red light, Candace is convinced it works. As soon as the light turns green, Candace has to run again. She tries to use the whistle and complains loudly that the cow whistle doesn’t work. The proprietor quickly puts a “closed for stampede” sign in his window. Candace instantly runs into an alley. Candace spots Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella bringing up the rear. She retrieves her bike, then phones her mom to bust them. The cows are heading right past where her mom is getting her hair done, but when Linda Flynn looks out the window, all she sees is the truck for Swampy’s Farm Fresh Milk that has cows in the picture. Meanwhile, back at the water fortress, Agent P has been lowered ever so slowly towards the lava. He is almost in the lava and is doing quite well in not being affected by the heat when Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa check in on him via closed-circuit television. The doctor wants to know if he has any last noises since Perry doesn’t speak, and so Agent P does do his platypus call. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz performs his evil laugh, Agent P swings over to a control panel and then moves the ropes holding him close enough to the lava for it to burn through. Now free, Agent P reaches over with an evil smile towards a purple button labeled “Caution!” when Dr. Doofenshmirtz lets it slip that a different bee-colored button is the one that Agent P should not press. Agent P presses the other button, which activates the self-destruct. Vanessa can’t believe that the self-destruct button was put in the death chamber and leaves, complaining that this was “the worst ‘Bring Your Daughter to Work Day’ ever.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz says “Tell your mother you had fun, though.” She also takes the last escape pod. Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn’t worried because he has a jet pack. Agent P sees the jet pack sitting on the control panel near him. Doofenshmirtz can’t believe he did that, adding he might as well have given Perry an escape hatch. Overhead, the escape hatch opens and Agent P flies out. “Well, guess I’m running” is all Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to say. Agent P hears his screams and circles back to rescue the doctor. Unfortunately, the little wooden head that the termites had carved earlier was not saved. Meanwhile, the boys have got the cows under control and are now calmly guiding them along the freeway. Phineas and Isabella have a good conversation in cowboy accent on their herd. A semi’s horn from an impatient truck driver instantly causes them to stampede again, but they are directed to the off-ramp back towards Clem’s Carnival. The cows break through the guard rail and head down the hill towards a cliff. They stop in time, but the lead cow accidentally gets pushed off the edge. Phineas asks Ferb to calm them down with his guitar, but one of the guitar strings snaps and that sets the cows off again. They leap off the cliff and land on the water slide at the Cliffside Water Park. Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and their horses follow the cows. The cows really enjoy the slide and start performing some pretty acrobatic moves. At the bottom of the slide, the cows make a fountain out of themselves. Phineas has to remind them that they are supposed to be on a cattle drive. He notes that they are fording a stream, which he wanted to do earlier. Candace rode her bike to the same ledge that the cows had stopped on, but now it gives way beneath her. She bounces off the shack at the top of the water slide and over onto several ledges containing cactus, snakes and scorpions. Nearby, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are flying back towards Clem’s Carnival. The jet pack runs out of fuel. Agent P opens his parachute and Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabs a hold of him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz lands on top of the carnival’s roller coaster. Agent P catches an updraft and begins floating right behind Doofenshmirtz. This allows him to put the Termite-Controlling Helmet into reverse, drawing the termites towards the doctor. Since Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot reach the switch, he is practically defeated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz begins running away along the roller coaster’s track. The termites eat part of the wooden tracks, causing some of them to fall to the ground. At this moment, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrive in search of a corral to put the cows into. A section of track from the roller coaster comes loose and lands on top of the wooden tracks, creating a makeshift corral. The termites finally catch up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and fly away with him as he yells, “Curse you, Perry the Platypus!” Agent P removes his hat and walks back over to the boys. Mom pulls up in her car and asks if they had fun. The answer is a resounding yes in “cowpoke-ese.” Candace then walks up, covered in bruises and growling all the way. Mom wants to know if she’s alright, but Candace doesn’t want to talk about it. “Alright, get in the car, snappy pants,” is Mom’s response. She then wonders what that was all about, and Ferb replies, “I reckon herding cattle ain’t for city folk.” Phineas and Ferb think that it’s too hot to think of any ideas of what to do today. Lawrence comes over with a snow cone machine and leaves to go to an antique show. Phineas realizes that snow in July would be pretty cool, which gives him an idea. He then offers a snow cone to a questioning Candace, who turns it down because she sees it as nothing more than crushed ice covered with blue carbs. Ferb begins to crank the snow cone machine, causing snow to overflow, while Phineas questions the whereabouts of Perry. Meanwhile, Perry arrives in his lair. Major Monogram briefs Perry on his mission, explaining that Doofenshmirtz has bought up 18,000 laser pointers, arousing suspicion from the agency. Perry jots down stuff on his notepad, assumedly taking notes, but actually just drawing a mediocre doodle of Monogram. Perry races over to Doofenshmirtz’s lair. Isabella arrives with the Fireside Girls, who offer to help them make S’Winter (or, as Phineas remarks, what some people call “Wummer”). Together, they create a mountain of snow in their backyard. Candace is busy chatting to a friend on the phone about how cheerleaders are so overrated, and then notices the lack of light. She struggles to open her window, and then succeeds, but also lets quite a lot of snow into her room. She then climbs out of her window and sees the mountain. Jeremy sees Candace and offers her a ride on the ski lift, but she turns him down since she is afraid of heights. He then proceeds to hang out with D.D., which causes Candace to question who D.D is (which shows that the friend she was chatting with was Stacy), and she finds out D.D. is a Swedish exchange student. Candace gets jealous and runs up the mountain and trying to make her way on the ski lift. She succeeds, and meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She notices how high she was and ties a knot in her safety belt, but as soon as she does so, Jeremy and D.D. jump off, with Candace stuck on the ski lift, not being able to get off in time due to her apparently tight knot. Candace eventually gets off at the bottom, and decides to walk all the way up to the top. She attempts to do so, but is quickly buried under snow, and is run over by a few kids in a toboggan. This gives her an idea, and she hires Buford to pull her in a toboggan up the mountain to meet Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waiting for Perry to walk through the front door, where Perry would be crushed by an overhead piano. His plan is foiled by his maid, Nancy, leaving the back door unlocked. He makes a note to fire her tomorrow as his evil deed, and proceeds to trap Perry in quick hardening chocolate. He starts to talk about how the Melt-inator 6-5000 came to be, and what it does-Melt chocolate for him to use (in addition with his secret ingredient— fish) to create the most irresistible confection in the Tri-State Area. He then looks over at Perry, who is still frozen. Doofenshmirtz is now a bit agitated and repeats the whole story once more. When he finishes once again, he notices that Perry is still quiet. He sighs in annoyance and starts to count down slowly, and stops to talk about how in some countries it’s considered rude not to participate, but is kicked to the ground before he could finish. He realizes that Perry has eaten his way out of the chocolate shell. Doofenshmirtz tries to hurry and aim the Melt-inator 6-5000. Perry pulls a lever and causes Doofenshmirtz to go flying into him. It then aimed at Linda’s car and fires, melting her tires. Luckily enough, they just so happened to have bought four spare tires at the antique convention. Candace arrives at the top of the mountain and sees Jeremy talking to D.D. She calls out Jeremy’s name, but it’s too late and slips on the ice rink she was foolishly running on, causing her to fall off the mountain of snow and sending her into the water in an area where people are ice-fishing. Someone fishes her out, but is commanded to throw her back, as she is too scrawny. She sees Jeremy compliment D.D., saying D.D. was a good skier, which makes Candace heat up with rage and melt the ice. She gets caught on Phineas and Ferb’s snowboard and goes through a series of obstacles which mysteriously avoid the boys, but hit Candace instead. Phineas comments about why he or Ferb didn’t get hit, saying it’s weird. They step over a sled containing four people all coincidentally named ‘Bob’, with Phineas commenting on how it just so happened to be a bobsled. They then fly into the air where the boys have lost sight of Candace, who is clinging to the bottom of the snowboard. They bounce on top of a hot-air balloon, sending them high enough to go through a cloud and make a cloud angel. They fall back and bounce off the same balloon, which flings them to the side. They then take their rightful place on the first place podium, winning the snowboarding competition. Jeremy compliments Candace and introduces her to D.D., who turns out to be a boy. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz has trapped Perry again, this time with sticky string to subdue him. Doofenshmirtz plugs in the Melt-inator 6-5000 (“I always leave it till the last second because it takes a lot of power”), and ends up using all the power in the Tri-State Area. This starts off a chain reaction which stops the air-conditioners and fans that kept the snow cold and frozen, which melts the snow mountain, causing everything to look normal. Everyone groans in frustration, and Isabella tells every one that her mom has got hot chocolate, which has everyone cheering and running away. Candace tries to rush her parents to the backyard, who are both trying to carry a heavy Austrian-style cuckoo clock into the house. They finally make it outside to see the snow-cone machine, the boys, and small little bits of snow in random spots of the backyard. Phineas offers his sister a snow cone once more. She grabs the snow-cone and plops her face into it. Perry comes up to the group, to which Phineas replies, “Oh, there you are, Perry”, ending the episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O’Brien as Dad, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode